lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalaloopsy Girls
"Stitched together...friends forever!" Lalaloopsy Girls are your favorite Lalaloopsy characters now all grown up. Join the girls as they embark on an adventerous and magical year at Lalaloopsy Academy for Learning Arts (L.A.L.A. Prep) The Girls Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Pix E. Flutters Jewel Sparkles Crumbs Sugar Cookie Peanut Big Top Spot Splatter Splash Bea Spells-a-Lot Tippy Tumblelina Suzette La Sweet Cloud E. Sky Stormy E. Sky Lala Prep Button Hall Ric Rac Hall Thimble Hall Other Notable Locations Button Blossom Field Dorm Rooms *Peanut Big Top and Pillow Featherbed are in the same dorm room *Crumbs Sugar Cookie and Spot Splatter Splash are in the same dorm room. *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff and Dyna Might are in the same dorm room. *Storm E. Sky and Cloud E. Sky are in the same dorm room. *Suzette La Sweet and Tippy Tumblelina are in the same dorm room. *Dot Starlight and Bea Spells-a-Lot are in the same dorm room. *Jewel Sparkles and Pix E. Flutters are in the same dorm room. * April Sunsplash and Blossom Flowerpot are in the same dorm room. Classes Cloud sculpting 101 DIY secret language History Of The Button Glitter Science Winter Studies Class Chemistry of Cocoa Star Chasing How To Make An Entrance Class Cake Tasting Class Stitching and stuffing 101 Fuzzy Wuzzy Wool Class Unique Sew magical Kit The Unique Sew Magical Kit is shown in the music video. It includes: * Unique Heart Patch (Please attach your heart patch to your clothing and wear on the first day when you check into your dorm at 9 a.m.) * Magic Golden Needle And Thread * Schedule Of Classes For First Semester * Student ID Card * Combination Lock (This will allow you to unlock secrets during your time here) The Daily Stitch The Daily Stitch is the school newspaper mentioned in Bea's clip. It is revealed that she is the editor. Gallery Lalaloopsy Girls - Website homepage - coming soon.JPG Lalaloopsy Girls - official lineup art.jpg|'Pix E.', Bea, Jewel, & Mittens Lalaloopsy Girls - Meet the Girls.png Bea Spells-a-Lot - Lalaloopsy Girls - official character illustration.jpg|Meet Bea Spells-a-Lot! Jewel Sparkles - Lalaloopsy Girls - official character illustration.jpg|Meet Jewel Sparkles! Jewel Sparkles - Lalaloopsy Girls - Lala Prep invitation.jpg|'Jewel's' invitation Jewel Sparkles - Lalaloopsy Girls - Meet Me!.jpg Lalaloopsy Girls - debut commercial - Bea Spells-a-Lot HS student.jpg Lalaloopsy Girls - debut commercial - Jewel Sparkles HS student.jpg Lalaloopsy Girls - debut commercial - Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff HS student.jpg Lalaloopsy Girls - debut commercial - Pix E. Flutters HS student.jpg LG2.jpg LG1.jpg LG dooootttt.jpg Dotcomfirmed.jpg Trivia *'2/14' - The official facebook page launches. *'7/14' - The first wave of Lalaloopsy Girls dolls are listed online for sale. * Bea Spells-a-lot is the only lalaloopsy girl with pajamas that do not have her pet on them. * Pix E. Flutters lalaloopsy girls doll has a paper clip in her wing. * Suzette La Sweet and Tippy Tumbleina's hairstyle is different from there dolls hairstyle. * Each doll comes with a sweepstake. Category:Doll Line Category:Spin-Offs